The Lemons of Marvel
by HimerosONE
Summary: Himeros the ancient god of Lust has finally been freed, and he's super horny,with a world full of sexy super ladies, Himeros doesn't know where to start or where to finish Ms. Marvel, Storm, Invisible Woman, She-Hulk, Avengers, X-Men, Heroes, Villains. Lemons everywhere, where you the readers send me PM's of your fav super heroes getting it on. Details on the inside
1. Chapter 1

**Okay some starters, this is a Lemon series of one shots, so if you don't like it leave, but I doubt you came here for that.**

 **Okay first off lets go over the ground rules**

 **I WILL NOT NOR EVER ACCEPT THE FOLLOWING REQUESTS OR WRITE ANY**

 **Extreme torment fantasies, like cutting, choking, and serious torment**

 **No Smut… you know who you are, don't.**

 **Most Japanese fetishes are not applicable, the only one I might do is tentacle but that's it. If you have one, we'll talk about it in the PMs**

Chapter 1: Himeros

The Greek god Himeros stood before the twelve gods of Olympus all wearing white togas or armor that resembled there symbols of power and godliness, he was shackled and chained, he wore only a toga around his waist with a taenia headband athletes wore, over his forehead keeping his blond locks in check. Like all gods he was nothing if not gorgeous his body defined and toned. "This trial will now commence" Zeus boomed like thunder "Let the defendant step forward." Himeros rolled his golden eyes as he stepped forward. "Okay first of Zeus your overreacting" Himeros said "SILENCE" the king of the gods roared at the top of his godly lungs.

Himeros held up his hands "Geez relax grandpa, lets just calm down." Himeros said looking at the other high gods. "Okay yes I admit, I had sex with Hera but come on what am I?" he asked looking around holding up his shackled hands waiting for an answer "I-am-a-god-of-sex." He said slowly and sarcastically "Its what I do, and besides, this feels kind of hypocritical right?" he asked again as the gods looked amongst one another not saying a word.

"Oh come on, how many women has Grampa fucked over the past century?" Himeros asked them, "I mean every time you go down to earth Zeus you stick your dick into anything that moves, there was the girl you kidnapped as a bull, the girl you covered in golden rain-" he held both hands up listing off Zeus conquests with his fingers "The time you transformed into that gals husband and fucked her brains out…. I could go on." Himeros said dropping his hands.

"Enough." Zeus bellowed, "Grandson for this heinous betrayal your are imprisoned for the eternity under Mount Olympus until woman willing desires to lay with you." Zeus commanded standing up raising his giant hand as a huge portal appeared behind Himeros who looked at it not amused as a vortex of win swirled around it and began to suck him in as he shouted "HYPOOOOOOOOCRIIIIIITTTE!"

MODERN DAY GREECE, MT. OLYMPUS

RECENTLY EXCIVATED CAVERN

Within the last month a recent earthquake that had hit the nation of Greece has nearly split the small but historical country apart. Thankfully to the worlds heroes a terrible disaster was adverted. Even with such a terrible natural disaster one good thing has come from it. Due to the shifts in the earth a cavern untouched for centuries was discovered underneath Mt. Olympus within opportunity of ancient Greek relics long forgotten where discovered and to be reclaimed for the nation bringing about new attention to the country.

Recently the worlds most foremost and world-renowned archeologist had been given permission to explore the deepest parts of the cavern. Its entrance had been heavily guarded by the Greek military and by some Greek based super heroes but the archeologist within was no Hercules, not even a man a woman.

Lara Croft, the tall athletic British woman walked through the deepest parts of the cave with a flash light wearing her super short and just as tight black shorts, her twin pistols on both sides of her amazing tan thighs, she wore her light turquoise top over her chest that clung to her large and firm breasts, a backpack filled with everything she needed over her shoulder as she wore black gloves on her hands, her long brown hair was held up in her long French braid as she flashed a flash light around the cavern.

At first Lara thought it was just another cave some one wanted her to explore, but as she got deeper into the cavern, she discovered steps carved from the stone within her craving for adventure and ancient history sky rocketed as she looked at them. Following the steps down shaking her perfect as with every sway of her hips till she came to the last step. "Bingo" Lara said as the stairs had led down all the way into a giant stone hall. There were Greek pillars on all sides leading to the very end with a single statue at the end. As she got closer, she shinned her flashlight on it looking at it the statue with her brown eyes.

It was a classic Greek statue, except the model a man, had wings like a bird, and a bow "Hello cu…pi…d" Lara dropped her flash light the second she saw the lower half of the statue, unlike other Greek statues where the lower region of the male was usually covered. Usually by a leaf or cloth, but this one was naked like some. But when they where naked the statues genitals where always small while this statues one was huge. Lara thought the statues manhood could put stallions to shame as she picked up her flashlight; she approached the statue ever so often glancing the giant dick.

Some dust had fallen onto the plaque of the statue where she wiped it off "Hmm one of the Erotes, Himeros…hmmm" Lara couldn't help but bite her full lip looking at the gods junk.

"Wouldn't say no to a night in bed with you love." The second she said that all the pillars of stone around the hall lit up with torches burning brightly, Lara spun around dropping her flash light ripping her guns from her hands ready for anything. She heard a groaning sound behind her and turned around aiming her guns at the god Himeros who laid butt naked at the foot of the statue. She lowered her guns at the sight of him and now at his very real horse sized cock. "You gramps would just lock you away, but no turns you into a statue." He said standing up popping his neck, then the rest of his joints. Lara backed up at the sight of him "Who are you?" she asked.

Himeros finally noticed her then let out a chuckle, "Uh you just said my name like a minute ago." Himeros said pointing back with his thumb at the plaque behind him.

Lara's eyes widened "You m-mean your actually the god Himeros?" he nodded "One and only-" "So like Thor?" Himeros was interrupted by him, "Wait… you know the big meathead with the huge hammer?" he asked holding his arms up to make a flex then held one hand up to show a hammer, "Y-yeah he's part of the Avengers?" she said to him.

Himeros seemed confused, not knowing what an Avenger even was "Well questions for later, thanks by the way." He said taking a step to her as he got close she raised both her guns up underneath his head "Nice mortal weapons, they won't do any good" he said to her as she cocked them, speaking of cocks. Himeros's was starting to wake up "What's wrong? Not to long ago you said you wanted a night in bed with me?" he asked her.

Lara froze as she remembered the giant cock, and how it was now brushing up against her tight short shorts. Glancing down ever so slightly Lara let out a gasp of hot air as she saw his throbbing erection pressing against her pussy that was begging to get wet. "Wha-" Before Lara could react Himeros lunged forward slamming his lips against hers, wrestling her tongue inside her mouth as he wrapped both hands around her arms. She first stiffened her eyes wide with shock. Then her legs started to buckle from his kiss's force, and his shaft pressing against her trousers. Her eyes started to roll up, as they got milky as he broke off the kiss. Lara dropped to her knees both her handguns clattering to the caverns floor. Himeros smiled it had been literally eons since he had a decent fuck.

He slapped his giant cock onto Lara Crofts face; Lara rubbed her face against it dazed breathing in his musk before taking it in her hands. It was so big she couldn't even wrap her hand around it. Her other hand slowly found it's way down her shirt then down her pants as she rubbed her cunt. Lara gently kissed the gods cock before swallowing the tip. Himeros grinned it was a nice start, but he hadn't waited thousands of years just for foreplay.

He grabbed the top of her brunette head and slammed her mouth onto his cock forcing it all the way down her throat making her gag. He grabbed her head and started to push her forward and back making her gag on his cock. She grabbed both sides of his legs as she gave him the blowjob. Lara could barely contain her pussy it was dripping wet with ever thrust she was forced to endure. Before Himeros stopped Cumming all inside the adventures throat. He was so far in Lara's moth she felt his warm hot jizz go right down into her stomach.

Letting go of her head she fell back onto the floor her mouth and lips covered in seamen. A huge smile on her face satisfied with such a feeling. Himeros looked at her lying there after getting a mouth full of his cum. To bad for Lara who looked ready to pass out Himeros wasn't done yet. He got down on one knee and crawled over her "W-what?" she asked seeing him, as he cupped her cummed covered cheek "We're not done yet" he said as the other hand grabbed her, the same with her pack back hitting the floor an spilling open, belt and pants at the same time before tearing them off totally. Himeros marveled at the sight of the women before him, woman were just as gorgeous as ever but Lara Crofts body was as toned and fit as sleek and elegant. He moved down onto her hairless pussy, "Women shave down there now… how nice" he said as he stuck his tongue out and started to lap up her pussy juices like a dog. Lara through her head back gritting here teeth as he went to town on her cunt.

She moaned uncontrably pressing her hands to his forehead as he lathered her cunt over and over "Oh…oh…. Oh. GOD." She said over and over as he ravished her cunt. She was about to explode as her mind started to crack from the overload of sexual pleasure, "Yes, yes, yes, yes fuck yes…." Suddenly Himeros had stopped she looked up to see him looking at her hands on her knees "Wh-why did you stop…?" she asked him he smirked "Beg me…" he said as she saw his manhood inflate before her sticking up like lighting rod, and Lara was the lighting "Please, please fuck me, COME ON, FUCK ME RIGHT IN MY PUSSY LIKE A DIRTY WHORE!" Lara screamed as she stuck her finger in her pussy the other hands rubbing her tit shifting it up so she could suck on it. Himeros clutched his dick as he rubbed it against her dripping cunt, "DO IT, FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE." She cried tears running down her face denied something she wanted more then life itself. Without hesitating a second more Himeros smashed his dick right into her pussy through her womb, it was so hard and large a small mound could bee seen on Lara's lower stomach.

Himeros grabbed both her hips as he drove himself in and out of her, at first Lara didn't make a sound it was so massive she had gone silent. Only a gapping mouth that began to drool, eventually started to moan, so loud it turned into a scream. Lara didn't know why she was screaming nothing made since any more as she hollered and shouted with every thrust into her pussy. She pressed her gloved hands onto the ground arching her back so she held her self up her head upside down. Tongue out, eyes almost rolled back into her head as she screamed "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES….. AAAAAHHH FUCK!" nothing else was important, all she wanted was Himeros dick inside her, she didn't care about her career, her friends, and her family all she wanted was this god's attention. Himeros felt the woman was at her limit and went even faster then before making her cries into full blow shrieks of pleasure as she reached up and grabbed both his shoulders as he humped her brains out.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD I-I'M CUUUUUUMMMMIIIIINGGG!" Himeros dick exploded into her womb filling the walls of it with his seed. "Damn right" he replied to her cried to god, the only god she wanted him and his dick. Lara's body locked up from her toes to her ears as she held onto Himeros he let go of her hips and her firm as he stood up. As he did she fell against his chest still impaled on his dick her arms limp at her sides, softly laughing and smiling. A second later his cock softened and Lara fell right off it onto the floor where seamen poured our of her pussy, her eyes once keen and sharp like a hawks were clouded and fogged totally stunned as she laid on the ground

Himeros let out a long and happy sight as the god stood there his dick hanging out over Lara who had at last passed out from the sheer pleasure of the fuck. "You have no idea how much I needed that, and don't worry I'm a god of sex not fertility, you won't get pregnant." He said to her as thought to himself "Now what was it she said about Thor and something she called Avengers?" suddenly a new voice appeared in the darkness "Searching all results for Thor- Avengers." A mechanical voice said in the dark, Himeros followed the voice to look at a small smartphone lying amongst the backpack of Lara who he had torn open after he ravished her.

"Huh?" he summoned the phone to his hand and looked at the bright screen as images and information of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes appeared on it, "Heroes?" he smiled seeing the word "Just like the old… days…" then he noticed some of the female superheroes on screen, a red headed woman wearing a tight black suit with an ass so fine it could make a man cry, another woman blonde, her hair cut like a mow hawk wearing red, blue, and gold with a star over he ample breasts, as well as an amazon of a women with muscles and tits galore.

The god of uncontrollable desire was starting to feel like that god right now, "I am going to have so much fun."

 **SEND ME PM'S OF WHAT YOU WANT FOR HIMEROS NEXT CONQUEST**


	2. Chapter 2 Invisible Woman

CHAPTER 2: The Invisible Woman

Himeros sat above the clouds laying down on a cloud one hand under his head the other on his muscular body. The golden eyes golden haired god, looked down on the world, so many things to do and see since he had been imprisoned. So many women to meet and to fuck.

Even after his christening fuck of the new age with Lara Croft he made sure she didn't leave empty handed, he made it so when she awoke, she would be surrounded by riches as much as cum he had given her, which was a lot. But Even so, this god was ready for more, who would he fuck next. The green amazon, red witch, that Norse goddess who always wore green, maybe one of those new mutants. After a long time of thinking he thought it would be better to just investigate the breeding ground for his potential source of entertainment, New York City.

The god looked down on the city at the many fine women who walked through the streets, and some even flew above. Then he flew down below, invisible to all who could see so not to draw attention? Hovering over traffic and pedestrians he looked around at all the strange architecture of the 21st century, a few buildings however stuck out from the rest. One in particular, he flew closer to it and saw the name o the building at the front below "Baxter Building?" he mused as he looked up to see the top of the building was much larger and advanced then the bottom. He flew up to its windows and looked inside. The top of the baxter building looked extremely advanced technology. Himeros admitted men had come far from the time he was last around, all they had where wheels and pots now they have everything it seems.

Using his godly powers he passed through the walls of the baxter building, and examined some of the contents inside. Technology, books, and photos! He looked at a small framed photo within it where four people all wearing blue uniforms with black belts, gloves and boots with 4 on their chests, two men Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch, a giant orange golem, the Thing and a blonde woman with long flowing hair wide hips, and a large bust, with deep blue eyes, the Invisible Woman.

Yes, Himeros thought to himself as he set the photo down as he heard voices in another room. Following them he passed through the building unseen till he came to a large laboratory where he saw one of the men in the photo, he had brown hair greying on the sides wearing a white suit with black hexagons on the front and black stripes all around. He seemed to be looking at something through a microscope "Fascinating" he said to himself. He raised his hand to reach for something and Himeros saw the mans entire arm stretch twenty feet to the other side of the lab to grab a pin and paper off a counter on the other side of the room. Himeros thought to himself what a waist of power, he thought instantly of the only thing he needed to stretch. Then again being a god he could do that already, but still it was fun to wet is imagination.

"Oooooh Reed?" someone called from the doorway, only Himeros looked up from behind Mr. Fantastic to see standing in the doorway leaning on it with one arm, "Hmm yes dear?" Mr. Fantastic asked not looking up, Himeros saw the mans wife walk toward him swaying her hips left and right, she wore the same white style suit as he did but it clung so tightly to her, B sized breasts, and her wide hips, "Bens taken the kids to see a movie, which means we have the place to ourselves for the next couple of hours." Sue said as she placed both her hands on Mr. Fantastic shoulders "I know." Sues face lit up smiling at the back of the mans head "I finally get to catch up on all my research in peace and quiet" he said still not looking up at her. Her face dropped as she stood back, Himeros manhood started to swell as he saw Sue perform her name sake, she made her entire suit disappear as she held her hands up behind her blonde head leaning back bending her knees slightly to show off her milf body. "Reed?" she asked, still the man was oblivious to the woman who was literally throwing herself at him.

Himeros looked at Mr. Fantastic "Whatever it is Sue can it wait I'm about to have a breakthrough." Reed said as she dropped her arms and made her clothes reappear. She turned and walked straight to the door grumbling to herself.

The god who had watched the whole ordeal had made up his mind, if her own husband wasn't going to satisfy her then he would be happy to.

Sue walked straight into her and reeds room, "Asshole." She hissed as she stripped out of her Future Foundation suit, she never wore underwear with it anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror and cupped her breasts to see if they where sagging, she turned around to look at her ass wondering if she still had it. "Well if Reed isn't going to satisfy me something has to." She said to herself and as if a gift from on high she felt two firm invisible hands wrap around both her breasts. Sue instantly gasped as she felt some one massage her breasts "Whose there?!" she snapped looking behind as she felt someone press up against her, there body was sturdy and muscular and she felt something long and thick up against the mounds of her ass. "What you want…" Himeros said behind her invisible, as she looked in the mirror at herself to see the firm indents of a hand on her left breast as the right breast that was bing fondled had stopped. She jolted as she felt two invisible fingers pench her clit "Satisfaction". She let out soft moan but covered her mouth, "Whats wrong, your husband is to busy for you?" he asked her as he rubbed her cunt.

Himeros member was starting to swell up behind her as it began to throb Sue felt her cunt get wet and her cheeks warm, "I can give you the time of your life… all you have to do…is say…" he waited as he felt her ass cheeks began to rub up against is dick as if begging for it "Fuck me." Sue whispered out from her mouth. Himeros shifted himself so that his massive dick now hung under the Invisible Womans dripping pussy. He grinnded himself against it three times before taking hold of his dick and slipping it inside her faster then she could react a loud moan escaped her mouth as her whole body felt a warm rush of pleasure from her head to her toes. Sue bent over leaning on the mirror of her closet as Himeros started to hump her from behind.

She looked up at her own reflection barely recognizing herself, she couldn't even see Himeros behind her he was still invisible. He lifted her up off the floor hands under her thighs and raised and dropped her off his dick. Her tits bounced freely without restraint as he fucked her. Susan Storm leaned back on Himeros grabbing the back of his head as he fucked her.

Himeros kept impaling her on his dick as he walked over to Reed and Sues bed before throwing her off his dick and onto the bed so hard she bounced. He got on top of the bed and saw her backside to him and instantly slapped her ass hard enough to leave a mark. She yelled the surprise of force before she felt the tip of his member knocking at her back door. "Yeeeeees" She begged sticking her ass up into the air "Fuck me in my ass." Himeros was only to happy to give into her request as he pierced the womans asshole making her whole back arch up as she clenched the sheets of the bed gritting her teeth. Himeros grabbed the back of her hair so she stayed up as he banged her in the ass.

"I wonder if your husband knows how much of a slut you are Susan?" Himeros asked her still invisible, "It doesn't matter… oh fuck it feels so good…. Your so much better than him." She moaned as he kept destroying her asshole. Himeros removed his dick from her ass and laid down onto the bed. "Sit on it." She saw his invisible body imprint onto the bed as she also saw her juices still caked over his dick, "Sit on it." He ordered her, Sue smiled as she crawled over and straddled his dick, she grabbed the giant horsecock, she fitted at the mouth of her pussy and slowly slid onto it moaning as she did. Himeros laid back his hands behind his head As Sue started to buck her hips back and forth riding him like a cowgirl. She grabbed both her tits and started to massage them and play with herself as she rode his dick.

She went faster and faster, harder and harder, Himeros felt himself and her about to climax, till finally he and her both came at the same time, Sue fell back onto the bed next to him her body limp for a few seconds. "Your husband doesn't deserve you." Sue heard the god say. Smiling at the compliment Sue crawled over to his invisible body and saw his dick still covered in cum, she held the member in her hand and started to lick it like a popsicle. "I haven't been fucked like that in years." She said as she started to suck his dick.

Himeros, looked at her as she cleaned off his member


	3. Chapter 3 She-Hulk

Himeros 3: She-Hulk

Himeros had enjoyed his evening with the Invisible Woman, but the day was still young, Sue had reminded Himeros of the women of Greece. Their husband and lovers always to busy with work or war to pay them any attention. After she had cleaned his dick clean she seemed to pass out his cock still in her mouth.

For all he knew she would wake up thinking it was some wet dream, ah wet dreams that had to be one of him and his brother's greatest creations. All the other gods thought Prometheus gave man the best gift, as if.

How women had changed in the past thousands of years he thought, as he looked through New York with his all seeing eyes. He spied women all across the city, whores fucking for money in shady hotels. Married couples having sex or cheating on there spouses, teenage girls who where experimenting. He had his fair share of these types of women he wanted something more… powerful.

Himeros found himself looking down on a woman, but not just any woman, a green giantess of a woman.

The She-Hulk, Jennifer was sitting inside her New York apartment, the sensational She-Hulk had just finished another long day at the office. She wore a dark black woman's suit with a white blouse and short skirt, with black heels to match. Her mighty green legs where kept in black stockings clipped to a garter belt under her skirt. Jens long green hair that usually went down to her solid ass was kept up in a bun so as to look more professional. God she had suffered through a long day of work, nothing but ex supervillan seeing the tights of heroes to get an extra cent.

She walked over to her apartments kitchen and opened the fridge taking out a beer she tore the cap off with her amazon like strength and took a drink. It wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the fact she hadn't had sex in months, almost years. Jen sighed as she walked over to kitchens counter and leaned on it. The last time she had even been with a man was so long she couldn't remember. She was trying so hard to look more presentable as a super hero and as a lawyer she had taken all sexual misadventures to a halt.

Truth be told, she thought as she sat down, despite having sex multiple times she really just wanted to be ravaged, Hercules, Juggernaut and a few other men could keep up with her. Not anything to weird just someone who could take charge, grab her right now and just make her feel good.

Himeros who had been ease dropping on her the whole time had heard enough. Himeros entered into her apartment toward her kitchen, she was bent over so much her short skirt was riding up to reveal her laced black panties.

Himeros slowly pressed both hands onto her thighs and She-Hulk let out a yelp as she dropped the beer bottle onto the counter top and spun around with her shear strength and tried to smash her fist into Himeros face. The god dodged grabbed her wrist before slamming her into the counter twisting her arm behind her back while pressing her head down on the table.

"What's wrong, a second ago you where thinking about being what was it… ravaged?" he asked the sensation She-Hulk? He asked her "Who the fuck are you?" she barked at him, "Himeros… god of… well sex" he said to her as he held the green goddess down. "Now…She-Hulk, or do you prefer Jennifer?" he asked her.

She-Hulk growled at him "Fuck you." She hissed at him, "Come now, or how about I just make you cum?" he asked leaning over her and licking her ear playfully. Jen tried to break free of his grip but the god held her tightly.

"Himeros huh, what are you a friend of Hercules's?" she asked him as she tried to break free from his grasp again but to no avail. "Close, he's my cousin… tell me on a scale of one to ten how was he in bed?" he asked her casually.

The lawyer/super hero glanced up at him, "What kind of sick question is that?" Himeros smiled as he leaned down "You don't have to say it, but I know Hercules was one of the best fucks of your life, but do you want to hear a secret?" He asked her as he stood back up.

"…What?" she asked as he slipped his foot in-between hers and with one swift kick he spread her legs out "It's going to pale into comparison to me."

The god's giant cock suddenly shot up against the She-Hulks black panties. Grab the edges of her skirt and pulled it up. Himeros grabbed the back of Jens black business suit so she only had on her white button up blouse. "Oh hell no buster, you think you can just-" the She-Hulk tried to struggle but looked back to see his huge erection towering over her ass. "Holy fuck?" she gasped seeing his cock, "What's wrong, what happened to that fire?" He asked as he rubbed the back of her ass against his dick. The She-Hulk was speechless, she had never seen something she wanted so... so… so much inside her.

Himeros smiled a toothy grin, as he looked at the She-Hulk, faster then quicksilver, he grabbed the back of her black lace lingerie, and pushed it aside, before rubbing the tip of his member on her pussy. The She-Hulk dug all ten of her fingernails into the table as she felt his dick against her pussy's entrance.

Everything Jen had been brought up to believe about how rape was the worst thing to happen to a woman where being tested. Just a few minutes ago she was fantasying about this very moment. She had defended rape victims before, seen how much it ruined their life but this… this was soooooo good. The She-Hulk felt the front of her hips and pussy being pushed against the counter top very, very slowly. She bit down on her lip.

She could feel her pussy start to drool a bit, and Himeros noticed this, being a god of sex his sheer presence near a woman could make her horny, he wondered how long could this women resist him as he felt the she-hulks hips start to move back and forth. He bent over her his breath warmly tickling the back of her neck, "I'm going to fuck you Jennifer… and there is nothing you can do about it." He said commandingly to her. Jennifer felt her nipples harden instantly and it didn't help that they where being rubbed against the counter top. Himeros grabbed a hold of his dick as he felt it get rock hard before slamming it right into her wet cunt.

The She-Hulk let out a scream as she was penetrated his cock smashing into her womb like a battering ram. Her fingers drove into the counter top cracking it. Himeros held her down with one hand as he began to sensationally fuck the She-Hulk.

As he drove his rod into her pussy he slapped her ass cheeks every so often despite being hard as rocks they still had enough roundness to giggle. Jens jaw clenched together as she felt him pound away at her. Her green eyes where in a daze as hew as now slamming her against the counter so hard she got on her toes of her heels loosing them both, without warning a gasping moan escaped her lips. She instantly grabbed her mouth with one hand trying to hide her enjoyment, "Don't fight it She-Hulk you want this, don't deny it" he was right, it felt so good; so long since she had even been fucked like this… she needed more. He grabbed both her thighs covered in the black stockings before he lifted her up more onto the counter so her feet weren't touching the floor. He took his dick out and spun her over so he was facing her ass on the counter.

He grabbed the center of her button up and ripped it open bra and all as her huge tits fell out. Before she had time to react he rammed his cock into her pussy once more. Jennifer screamed as she held onto the edges of the counter as he kept going.

Her will to resist was utterly gone, Himeros spell was winning and she didn't even realize it as he tore her shirt even more so that it fell off her shoulders and hung around her arms still tucked into her skirt. He green hair that had been neatly kept in the bun was now messy with most of it still in the bun but thick locks falling out of it. The god kept ravaging her with every thrust. Her first moan had opened the door for more now.

She was moaning without control now, as she fell back onto the counter, her suit was torn her skirt yanked up showing off her garter belt and pussy filled with his cock. He went faster then before and the she-hulks moans turned into cries of pleasure as her pussy sprayed out onto his cock. Himeros was almost done too, he had came inside on his last to lovers he thought he'd give She-Hulk something special.

He yanked his cock out before spraying her entire face and breasts with his cum. It was like a fire hydrant spraying all over her covering her face and tits. The second some of it landed into her mouth. Jens mind snapped she swallowed it instantly and grabbed both her breasts as she started to rub herself with his seamen. Jen tore her blouse out from her skirt as her hands traveled down her stomach into her skirt rubbing the seamen down herself.

The gods spell had finally take over Jen, she may have just cum but she was still so hot, still so horny, "More…. More…. I need more please…." She begged as Himeros smiled as she slid off the counter top onto the floor on her knees. In front of him, she took his dick in her hand and started to jack him off. Her green tits and skin where now shinning with the cum she had rubbed over herself. Speaking of tits she started to knead hers together against his dick sticking her tongue out to pleasure the tip.

"So good… nice and warm." She said out loud as she kissed the top. Himeros decided it was time to stop torturing the poor woman. His cock swelled again almost larger then before. She-Hulks emerald eyes lit up at the sight of it, as she took it in her mouth. Himeros didn't even have to force her as she swallowed the whole thing gagging on it as she gave him a sensation deep-throated blowjob. His dick sloshed in and out with every thrust before he tore it out.

Himeros pulled the She-Hulk up and tore of the woman's skirt and garter belt so now all she had on was her stockings and torn up shirt, he and her both got onto the counter top where Himeros grabbed the beer she had opened earlier. As she lay down on the counter top.

The god poured the drink over her chest and down her stomach onto her cunt in a small trail of beer. He placed his head between her thighs as he started to thrust his tongue into her pussy. She-Hulks let out a shrill yell as he did so his tongue tickling her cunt and clit.

His tongue left the folds of her cunt and traveled up her navel to both breasts then to her face. He started to stick his tongue down her throat wrestling with her tongue as she held onto his back.

Jennifer has succumbed to Himeros like Lara before all she wanted was him to fuck her, "Fuck me, fuck me now" she begged he sat back up on his knees as he grabbed her hips and trusted inside of her. She sat up too and grabbed behind his head holding on for dear life the giant she-hulk couldn't stop stuffing her pussy with his dick, she wanted his cum inside her this time. Straight in her pussy, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop- OH DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP" she screamed as he fucked one another, "Your mine now, now and forever you hear me whenever I want to summon you you'll be mine." Himeros hissed to her "YES, I'm your I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT WHENEVER YOU WANT ME JUST MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE SLUT I AM." She screamed as he unloaded deep inside her she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came all over his dick and he all over her insides.

He let go over her as she fell back on the counter top broken, both arms spread wide as her hands and head hung off the table. Himeros sat back as the She-Hulk had passed out from shear ecstasy.

Smiling to himself, Himeros got off the table and walked over to the apartments window and looked out at the night sky of New York, whose next he thought to himself? Who's next?


	4. Chapter 4 Rogue

Himeros 4: Rogue

Himeros left the She-Hulk where they had finished; cum drenched and dazed on her kitchen counter like the slut she wanted to be. After he had his fill of both two women who had gotten there abilities that made them more then human his tastes now seemed to want something more evolved.

He used his godly powers to search for his next lover to be, and what he saw amazed him the whole city at night, was like one great orgy. Husbands and wives had sex, or sex with other people, teenagers loosing their virginity, people even doing kinky stuff with one another, etc. The god of lustful sex smiled, seeing all this lust it gave him… so much power. He stretched his gaze beyond Manhattan to the forests that surrounded the countryside and took notice of something. Some one, there was a woman walking alone in the woods.

She wore green trousers with white stripes and a green shirt with an x cut out like spot on her cleavage surrounded by white, with a scarf and two green gloves, her long brown hair had a skunk mark of white on front. Her skin was pale but flawless as she strode through the woods.

Rogue sighed as she moved through the forest it had been so long since she had taken a simple walk in the woods. Being a mutant made that hard some times, even more now with all the things that happen to her. The school gets attacked every other week, they have to go off planet almost every month, and to top it all off, she hadn't had sex in years, literally. The last time and one of the only was with Gambit, the mutant thief and her had long since stopped talking now she just felt sexually frustrated.

Kitty and Colossus fuck, just thinking of how Colossus huge dick fitting in to tiny little kitty made her hot. Then Scott and Emma, those two having sex just makes her want to jump in there both so good looking, but if she did they'd both die at her touch. She once caught Storm and Wolverine having sex… oh lawd, she masturbated the whole time she watched start to finish.

Her whole body felt hot as she walked through the woods to the edge of a large lake, looking at the water she realized she had to get this sexual heat out of her system as fast as possible.

She stripped off her scarf, gloves and boots. Before sliding out of her shirt and pants so she just wore her white bra and underwear, she never felt the need to wear sexy underwear since she couldn't have sex.

If she could she'd wear something different from green, probably a bright red G-string with a balconette. She stepped into the water it was cool but a nice cool with how warm the night was, she stopped at knee length and remembered she was still wearing her underwear, she un hooked her bra and took of her underwear before tossing it back to the pile of her clothes. Then dove into the water head first diving deep under it before raising out of it the moonlight sparking off the water from both her firm B cups with her small ass. She looked back at her reflection in the water pushing her brown and white hair back so it was behind her head. She swam around in the water gracefully gliding through it naked. Till she swam to the edge of the water and woods. She sat in the mud her ass and pussy in the water as she leaned back on her hands bathing in the moonlight partially submerged.

Rogue couldn't help be envious of all the other x-women, Kitty had her short frame but her bust was bigger. Jean was just gorgeous and Emma's bust and ass was huge, even Jubilees got bigger breasts then her. Then storm, she always calls herself a goddess and for good reason she was so hot. All the X-men too, they stayed in such good shape.

As she floated in the water she could only imagine all the things they could do, Colossus must make Kitty scream with how big he is. Wolverine, god the rough sex sounds amazing, she even bet a gangbang by Multiple Man would have been fun.

With all her fantasies running around, Rogue didn't even notice her hand sliding down to her pussy in the warm water. She bit her lip as she started to play with her clit with her left hand and rub her right breast with the other hand.

She let out short gaps of moans as she masturbated in the water, she was so horny, and she had been so sexually deprived because of her powers. God how she needed a good old fucking.

From the tree line, Himeros watched her play with herself, and he didn't even have to do anything to her. He honestly felt bad for the woman this mutant that couldn't even embrace a loved one with a blowjob. His heart ached for her, while on the other hand his dick began to throb for the woman snatch. He looked at her mismatched brown and silver hair wondering if her pussy had the same unique color perhaps he should find out he thought?

While Rogue played with herself, she didn't even notice the god Himeros in the water in front of her, "God I need a fuck sugar…" she said to herself. Himeros watched from the water.

The god mused at what he should do, he had already been forward with She-Hulk and Lara, and gave the invisible woman and invisible fuck she wouldn't soon forget. Perhaps rogue needed a bit more of a push before they had some real fun.

Using his godly powers he merged his power with the water, making the calm and peaceful waves begin to shift up and back against Rogue. The small waves began to lap up towards her rhythmically as she massaged her pussy. She bit down on her lip as she started to finger herself. The water felt so good against her already moist cut like a tongue licking her twat. She had let both her knees fall to her sides as she let the water rub up against her.

Himeros started to lick his lips as she stopped fiddling with her cunt and began to rub both her perky breasts as the water did all the work down below. Rogue was loving every second of her masturbation, but she needed more she wanted more, and so di Himeros. The god made the water rise up around the mutant superhero up around her waist till her entire lower body was submerged.

While the water rose around rogue so did the current around her pussy, and so did Himeros as the waves played against her vagina Himeros made it so the waves of the lake started to carry her out into the water.

Rogue was so entranced by the pleasure she didn't even notice as she continued to play with herself till she was so deep her whole body went down. Snapping out of it instantly she shot up out of the water her brown and silver hair damp and wet against her skin.

"Oh god, need to get back to shore." She said as she started to swim back to the woods. But before she could she felt both of Himeros hands grasp around her hips, "Going so soon?" he asked as he materialized behind her from the water. "Wha- who are you suppose to be?" she asked stunned glancing behind to look at him. "The answer to your prayers, you just asked for a fuck well I'm here to give it to you… sugah." He said into her wet ear.

Rogues cheeks were instantly flushed at knowing he had been spying on her, "Take it you were enjoying the peep show pervert?" she hissed at him before spinning around out of his grip and pressing her hand against his head "Cause shows ov…er?" Rogue froze not feeling her powers of draining take affect. "I don't know what you where thinking would happen?" he asked grabbing her wrist with one arm, "But lets see what happens when…" he started as he dragged her into a kiss "When I do it?" rogue floated there in the water his kiss funneling all his godly lust into her body. Her nipples instantly got hard as her loins burned.

"Oh sugar… Lord" she gasped sticking her tongue out as he broke apart wanting more, "Himeros will do." He said as he let go over her wrist and grabbed both her hips.

Rogue instantly felt his long hard dick against her pussy, "Oh lord…. Is that?" she looked down through the water and saw it in the blurry liquid "Yep… do you want it?" he asked her, Rogue started to breath out heavily in gasps as she pressed both her hands against his shoulders and started to rub herself against it without a second thought "Take that as a yes."

Himeros slowly slid his cock all the way into the mutants pussy, Rogue pressed herself against Himeros as he did her boobs and stomach rubbing up against his godly body. "D-damn sugar… you hung like a stallion," she said gasping through each pulse from the veins on his cock.

"Well get ready to get fucked like a mare." He said, as he pulled out halfway before ramming it backs in. Rogue let out a yelp of moans as he started to pound her pussy with each thrust. Making sure each of them wouldn't sink in the water, Himeros smashed the mutant's cunt while Rogue wrapped her leg around Himeros as he fucked her.

"Oh god… oh god… its so big… I forgot what a cock felt like…." Rogue said from each of his thrusts, till he stopped. He grabbed both her arms and peeled her off. Sinking back into the water he made it so Rogue sat on his dick her upper body above the water while he sank below. Lucky for him being a god breathing under water was easy, now he'd fuck her under it.

Himeros grabbed both her legs and started to slam her against his cock making ripples in the water as Rogue screamed from an even livelier fucking.

Her arms laid limp at her sides not sure how to handle this much pleasure as he slammed the end of his dick against the inside of her womb.

She pressed her hands against his firm chest trying to keep her balance as he tore her pussy up. "Hmmmm… yes… YES, SO GOOD… sooo big…" she said as he fucked her she started to get into the rhythm and began to buck her hips back and forth and swirling them around as Himeros started to go even harder.

The two of them fucked in the moonlight like two animals in the night. Rogue was even starting to drool as her mind gave way to the god's dick. "Oh sugar… oh sugar yes… I needed this… lord I needed this sugar." She said dazed and mind fucked literally as Himeros started to get bored with this position. He yanked out his dick, letting rogue fall into the water.

Swimming underneath her Himeros grabbed both her thighs and spread the folds of her pussy before sticking his tongue inside. As he started to eat her out amongst her moans he pushed her back to the edge of the water on the edge of the lake and woods so she could at least sit somewhere. Rogue screeched as she lapped up her wet pussy. Ruffling one hand through his hair as she did her own. He reached up with his left hand grabbed one of her breasts squeezing it.

The mutant girl could barely contain herself as he was like a dog licking her pussy, Himeros smiled seeing she was his now.

He suddenly stopped and Rogue looked at him still fully aroused. "Why'd you stop sugar?" she asked as he laid down next to her, "It's your fuck… you decide." He said lying down as she saw his massive cock standing at attention for her. She bit her lip trying to decide she crawled over to his dick and positioned herself so she sat down on his thighs first looking at him. Then slowly ever so slowly she started to rub herself up against his dick. It started slow yes, but then she got faster, and faster till finally Rogue grabbed his cock and slammed it into her pussy. She growled through her teeth as she humped his dick sitting on it. "You're a pretty cock hungry whore aren't you Rogue." He said as she didn't even care about the insult, "Oh please sugar… hnnnmmm you can do better then that?" she asked him as Himeros smiled.

She was a feisty one he thought. As her pussy swallowed his cock again and again, her pace was even faster then before, "Oh yes… oh yeah, oh yeah…I'm gonna cum sugar… gonna cum all over you dick." She said leaning back into the water her hair getting soaked as she fucked herself with his dick.

"Cum inside me sugah… I haven't felt it in so long." Himeros grabbed her hips and stood up bending her over so her back curled so she was in the butter churning position, "Do you really want it slut?" he asked as she pressed up against his cock "Yes, lord… sugah give it to me, give it to me good!" she shouted as he resumed is pounding. Rogue grabbed the mud floor of the lake she was in as he slammed down into her, gritting her teeth as she started to squirt "OH SUGAH, YES SUGAH, YEEEAAAAAAAAH SUGAAAAAH." She screamed as Himeros came right inside her.

The god of sex dropped her legs once again the sheer force of his fuck had rendered the receiver unconscious.

He grabbed the mutant by the arm and hoisted her up into his arms, "Shame really, you can't enjoy sex because of this mutation thing…" he said holding her bridal style her snatch dripping from his godly semen.

He laid rogue down at the edge of the woods with her clothes, "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He said kissing her on the forehead, before turning to leave.

Okay he thought whose next?


	5. Chapter 5 Black Cat

After his sensational sex with the X-woman, he made a mental note to investigate this School, Himeros work wasn't done, and as the cities nightlife began to take hold. But amongst all the clubs and party's going on and even deeper nightlife was taking hold. Himeros's attentions where drawn to another woman, not one of the super powered women like the Invisible Woman or She-Hulk. Himeros spied a cat in the night moving atop the rooftops. She wore a skintight black suit that clung so tightly to her female form Himeros could see her tits poking through and the folds of her nether regions creased, as she held a small bag in her clawed leather gloved hand. She had long flowing white hair that matched the patches of fur on her boots and gloves. A simple black mask covered her face with a fur around her collar; she wore a black leather choker around her neck, as he suit had been unzipped in front to show her massive cleavage.

Himeros watched as she flipped and leapt through the buildings as graceful as a pussy. Smiling at his soon to be newest lover, the god followed the Black Cat across the roofs of the city.

Felicia was pretty proud of herself, the cat burglars most recent heist had gone off without any problems, no superhero do gooders who came in at the last moment to stop her or anything. Spider-Man would have been pretty fun to mess with.

The way he fills out those red and blue tights makes her feel hotter then the human torch, she thought as she landed on the side of a tall apartment complex. She climbed to the top of one of the more luxurious apartments, hers. Finally in the clear Black Cat reached into the bag with her prize to pull out an African fertility statue. It was made out of wood and despite not being gold or silver it was so old the history around it had made the very item priceless.

The statue had one long thick wooden shaft that made her tingle, Felicia Hardy had always been very sexually active, and her desire for sex with Spider-Man was almost insatiable. Sure a few others had been in her pants but the Spider just made her feel like a woman. Her only complaint was that he was too nice; she wanted something a bit more hard.

A nice mix of pain and pleasure, Black Cats fantasying wasn't going unnoticed as the god Himeros was watching her. He saw her set the fertility statue down she walked over to the nearest couch, she laid down and sprawled her legs onto the other end leaning back and sighing she stretched out her arms. As she lay back onto the couches pillow.

Black Cat felt like she had some time to herself, she brought her hand towards her cleavage and to the zipper of her suit. She slowly unzipped the front all the way down to her crotch where she wasn't wearing any underwear. She took her left boob in her left hand as she started to rub her pussy. She moaned as she pleasured herself even more.

What she wouldn't give for someone to fuck her, or take away since she was a thief.

Himeros watched her even a god could get horny, he couldn't wait any more. The second he appeared in the apartment, Felicia shot up claws at the ready "Whose there?" she demanded as he emerged from the shadows. The Black Cat looked at the intruder scanning his blond hair, perfect physique and his… It was twice as big as the fertility statue she had just stolen. "Ms. Hardy?" he asked her taking a step toward her. Felicia stood there glaring at him with her light icy grey eyes, "And you are?" she asked trying hard not to look at his god sized shaft. "The answer to your prayers, who else?" he asked walking up to her even more.

Felicia glanced down at his dick before looking back up at him, The Black Cat didn't move from where she stood, "So. What are you, alien, mutant… what's the gimmick?" she asked as she crossed her arms covering her chest, "Gimmick, I'm the god of sex, and-" "God of sex?" Felicia asked sarcastically, "Look buddy you may got a horses dick, but a god of sex?" she asked smiling at the god.

"That a challenge?" he asked her, Felicia played with the idea in her head like a cat played with a mouse, but in this situation she thought she was the cat. He took a step toward her and was close enough to be inches from her, "Only if you want it to be?" he asked her, "The rules?" she asked not backing down, "Whoever comes first looses." He replied

"The stakes?" she then, "As a god, I'll give you what you most desire, this Spider-Man will love you, and only you." Black Cat cocked her brow at the intriguing reward "If I loose?" she asked.

Himeros golden eyes flashed a bit, "You become mine." He asked her, as he looked her right in the eye, "Deal." She said back to Himeros.

The god strode toward her and Black Cat took a step back but tried to hold her ground as Himeros one right on top of her, he grabbed both her wrists and pushed her back so she was pinned against the wall with a light thud.

Slowly Himeros dug his hand into her suits nether regions and rubbed her already wet pussy, "Too bad you started without me?" he asked, Black Cat smirked, "Could finish just as easy I bet too?" she asked, Himeros smiled "Low blow… how about I go" he shoved three of his fingers directly into her pussy making her gasp and wail softly "Deeper?" he started to finger his pussy savagely making Black Cats get even hornier and hornier with every flick of his fingers.

"Feels good?" he asked her, Black Cat chuckled through her moans "Barely feel a thing?" Himeros winked at her as he removed his fingers "Then lets try the back door?"

Quickly he let go of her wrists and with one fast pull yanked her black cat suit right off her letting both her melons flop out she quickly tried to cover her tits but was forced to let go as she was spun around and pinned, tits up against the wall. "Got to hand it to you Ms. Black Cat you sure have a fine ass." Himeros said kneeling down as he massaged her cheeks. "Well you can kiss it." She spat back meaning it as an insult "Don't mind if I do."

Himeros slammed his face into her and started to eat her out. Felicia gasped as his tongue dove into her ass. While his right hand reached up and started to fondle her breast his left was attacking her clit with a merciless rubbing and pinching. "Hnnnn aah this…. This is nothing." She said gritting her teeth as she felt his tongue going deeper and deeper.

Despite the master thief's years of being able to keep it cool she couldn't help but bite her lip and moan at the overdrive of pleasure she was getting. Himeros squeezed her breast and fondled her pussy as he ate away at her ass.

Her cunt was now drenching out pussy juices running down her naked thighs into her suit that was around her ankles. Her knees started to buckle as she gasped and moaned. Himeros was all to pleased to see her like this. He removed his mouth and hands standing up so his manhood pressed up against her ass. He pressed himself against her as she leaned on the wall and whispered into her ear "Have enough?" he asked squeezing both her ass cheeks.

Still panting, Felicia looked back with her green eyes under her mask and her white hair wet with sweat, "I still haven't come yet… come on bring you're A game?" she came back at him, the god. He grabbed the back of her hair and wrist and through her onto the couch where she sat up with him already on top of her "Okay but only because you asked." Now even the famous Black Cat seemed a bit worried as she saw him grab hold of his dick and press it up against her clit.

Half a second later he slip it inside, at First all Felicia did was grit her teeth but as he slowly got deeper and deeper she felt the inside of her pussy burn. Biting down on her lip her eyes crossed as she tried not to moan as he slid in all the way to the back. "Aaah…. Aah.. Is that it?" she asked on the couch on arm over the back the other leaning her up "Hardly?" Himeros said as he yanked it partially out then thrust it back in twice has hard. Felicia let out a yell as Himerous grabbed the sides of her hips and started to impale her onto his dick over and over. Felicia grabbed both cushion and underneath the couch holding on for dear life as her pussy was getting ramped over and over again by the god dick.

Himeros watched her struggle holding in her moans of pleasure, it was enough to make her go crazy and he knew it. He grabbed the area just below her ass where it meet the thigh and pulled himself up so she was now leaning all her wait onto her shoulder her huge tits hitting her in the face with every thrust as they switched position.

Felicia couldn't hold on much longer, she was about to break all over this mans cock. Her desire for Spider-Man was practically gone, all there sexual experiences being shattered by what she was feeling.

Felicia was now gasping for air like a fish out of water as his huge monster cock pounded at her womb like a hulk against a building.

"Admit it already Felicia Hardy." Himeros said as he yanked her off the couch so that she was now sliding up and down his dick her arms free flailing around her as she didn't know what to do with them, her legs instinctively wrapped around him and her arms followed too as fucked her. "You can't stand it anymore, your pussy is on fire, go ahead do it." Himeros said as Felicia drove herself into a kiss with the god as she started to get in rhythm with his fucking. "I'm going to cum…. I'm going to cum." She started to moan out as they fucked on her couch.

Himeros saw he had won but wasn't ready to stop "Louder, I can't hear you?" he asked her, the Black Cat then screamed "I'M GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR AMAZING DICK!" she screamed as she cried out in a shriek as she came all over his cock he let go of her as her body twitched and shuddered falling back onto the couch. But when she saw his cock was still rock solid, she got onto her knees and grabbed his manhood, and quickly started to stroke it up and down, while sucking on the head. Not being one to refuse her, he grabbed the top of her white hair and rammed the cock in and out of her throat. Till finally his cock exploded into her mouth filling her mouth with semen. Felicia couldn't help but swallow the gods cum as more of it drooled down out of her mouth. She fell back onto the couch panting her mouth covered in cum drooling down her tits.

"Best… fuck… ever…" she said as Himeros sat up, seeing her trying to recover, "Maybe next time I'll bring a friend, or you should?" Himeros sighed leaning back on the couch while Felicia crawled over to his cum covered dick and started to lick it clean "Still so big… and… warm." She said as she started to clean it like a loyal slut.

He put both hands behind his head and looked out from her pent house, "Whose next?"

 _ **SERIOUSLY, GUYS PM OR REVIEW ME WITH LEMONS YOU WANT TO SEE.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mystique

Himeros 6 Mystique

Himeros' fun with the Black Cat had been much more interesting then, the predecessors he had fucked. Even so he felt himself being drawn back to the She-Hulk, her green skin made her so exotic, he wanted something else like it. He left her apartment where Black Cat was still probably still passed out naked covered in his jizz half. Not bad for one night, but it was a new day in New York City, and Himeros was already being a godly peeping tom on its citizens. He loved seeing the women already hard at work sucking off men's morning glory or women. Couples or lovers staying in early as the sun rose for a quickie, even families at dinner where the mother was giving the father a hand job under the table.

But whom would he grace with his presence this morning…. Wait a second, he thought to himself who do we have here.

Himeros found himself looking at a woman, but not just any woman, a mutant too. Despite having the appearance of a normal woman her skin started to turn blue as her hair went blood red and eyes a vibrant yellow, she wore long elbow past white gloves and thigh high white boots with long white dress with a skull belt, he eyed not only the shape shifter but her lovely blue tits.

Mystique walked inside her rented presidential sweet, stretching she had yet another long night of the usual. Hunting Mutant Hate groups, messing with the X-Men, nothing much, but she found herself noticing a foul smell of body odor coming from her. She could turn into anyone she wanted but to bad she couldn't do anything about the smell.

Himeros watched happily as she pulled off her long boots revealing her long luscious blue legs followed by her gloves then dress.

The mutant woman walked to the bathroom where Himeros watched her turn on the glass walled shower, it was a wide one with a built in porcelain bench for sitting, and was being set to nice hot temp. Mystique looked at herself in the mirror at her tits. Frowning at them she taped into her mutant abilities and made them big full E sized breasts; looking back at her ass she smiled making it match her tits. She leaned over the counter of her bathtub looking at herself in the mirror. Mystique was no stranger to having to use her body to get what she wanted. She's had sex with so many men heroes, villain's even regular guys too. But she had also had her fair share of women here and there.

Eventually the showers hot water started to fog up the glass of the mirror so she got in. She sighed to herself as she let the hot water run down her naked body. She looked for the soap in the shower and saw a single brick grabbing onto it she began to lather herself up. Rubbing the bar of soap over her breasts then her arms. She rubbed her hands against the soap so they got all foamy, within a minute her whole body was covered in nice white suds of soap while the water made her blue body shine.

And how very much Himeros wanted to be that bar of soap. Mystique continued to rub herself down with the soap; Himeros could barely contain himself anymore. There was no need for being settling. He had his own morning glory and he was ready to get it satisfied.

Materializing instantly in the shower behind Mystique. The mutant woman who had been through so many fights felt his presences she dropped the soap and turned but before she could even raise a fist and before the soap even hit the drain. Himeros grabbed Mystique behind her back and brought her into a kiss. Flicking around some of his godly magic she dropped her would be fist and her eyes got hazy. Even with all the warm water on her body her womanhood began to get nice and moist. "Better?" he asked her Mystique had on an almost drunken smile, as her eyes were totally droopy.

"Now, pick up that soap." He ordered Mystique did so bending over so much that her nice toned ass rubbed up against his already hard cock; she picked up the bar of soap. Himeros sat down on the tile covered bench "Can I wash you?" Mystique asked totally under his spell. Himeros nodded as she sat knelt down she started to rub his dick with the bar of soap for a second. Himeros enjoyed her hands for about a minute till he grabbed her wrist holding the soap.

He shook his head and she smiled instantly knows what he wanted. Mystique dropped the bar of soap and held up both her lovely boobs covered in soap and began to wash his member with them. Himeros hummed to himself as he got the tit job.

Mystique also started to lick the top of his dick clean as she massaged it between her breasts. He grabbed the top of her head and firmly pressed her down onto his cock making it swell and get twice as hard.

When he had, had his fill of her tits he pulled her off, "Take a seat." He ordered her; Mystique did so turning around so she could sit on top of his lap the back to him. But as she started to sit down she felt the tip of his cock against her ass. Himeros spread his legs so she could balance on his knees as she grinded up against his rod.

Up and down the soap on her tits and back dripping off, until Himeros grabbed both of her arms and brought her right on top of his dick. Mystique almost screamed as his cock hard penetrated her. She started to bounce up and down on it his long dick.

Every time she got up he yanked her back down over and over, every thrust she made a yelp as her tits slapped against one another like his dick against her hips with a slapping sound.

Himeros finally stopped standing up Mystique still impaled on his dick making her stand on her tiptoes. Hel let go of her arms grabbing underneath her left thigh he pressed her rock hard nipples against the glass of the shower. The fogged up glass now being wiped off with her stomach and breasts, "Ready for more?" he asked her, "Please… don't stop…." Mystique begged through her hypnotized state.

He pressed her up against the glass with each pound, he was going so hard and fast now that the water was splashing off her and her moans had grown into full blown shouts of overwhelming pleasure Mystique cried out moaning as she looked up with one hand he held her thigh the other he started to smack her ass so hard her blue ass cheeks started to turn read.

Mystique had become a slave to his cock, as she didn't even try to fight his amazing cock. She didn't even care that she was being raped and was even enjoying it like a whore.

Himeros figured it was time to change positions. He turned her around still on his cock, pressing her back up against the shower wrapping both her legs around him so she was now curled up against the wall as the water rained down on her. "Its so good, it feels amazing…. More, fuck me more in my dirty mutant cunt." Mystique shouted as he fucked her.

She pushed herself off the glass and let herself fall down hands on the floor as she was fucked her head upside down for a few seconds. Himeros dropped her. He sat back down on the seat in the shower where she crawled up his legs so she could straddle him forward. "Mooooore…. Mooooree?" she moaned rubbing up against his dick. She started to suck him off while giving him a hand job getting it even more wet.

The god didn't even need to try to any more as she sucked him off. She got up and though her hips over his crotch grabbing his dick and positioning her over it so she could slide it in. She moaned loudly as she penetrated herself with his dick. She pressed both her hands on his shoulders as she swung her hips back and forth on it and around. Massaging the inside of her pussy with his member she started to hump him while he sat down. She slipped on and off his dick planting a wet kiss on his face over and over again. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me like a bitch." She said over and over as she did so.

He grabbed both her ass cheeks and started to change pace malinger her go even faster. The intense knew fucking made her stick out her tongue and scream as her yellow eyes rolled back into her head. He lifted her off his dick, and brought her down to the floor of the shower. On her knees he slapped her ass making her stick it up, "Fuck my pussy." She begged "No, not your pussy-" Himeros was knocking on the back door, "Your ass!" he then broke down the door-making Mystique scream in pain and pleasure.

As the water poured over them Himeros grabbed the bottle of soap and poured it all across her back making her get all soapy with the water as he anal fucked her doggy style.

"Bigger, make your ass bigger." Mystique did so as her firm but cheeks grew so big it make a black woman jealous. He massaged her cheeks squeezing them and rubbing them with soap as they bounced together in a slapping form. "Me, you mutants are pretty good compared to mortals." He said to her.

Mystique through her shrill moans looked back at him "You should go to Xavier's then… they have so many-" she moaned loudly "Women you can fuck, young girls, total sluts." She said through another wail as she shot up pressing her back against his chest putting her hands behind his head to hold on "Make your tits bigger!" he ordered her, Mystique did so making double EE sized breasts. The now busty mystique felt both her breasts grabbed by the god who fondled her slapping them together and even pinching her nipples.

"So good…" As Himeros fucked her, he couldn't help but look into her mind. How Mystique had fucked so many men, sometimes without them even knowing it was she. How he loved it, and so did she. Mystique had always loved sex, she had even gone to high school parties just to take boys virginities disguised as a teen. Just for kicks she even fucked a woman making she grow a dick to do so.

Himeros made a mental note of that ability of hers incase he needed to use her again.

He lifted her off his knees so she was standing as he fucked her "I… I… I'm about to cum… I'M GOING TO CUM." Himeros fucked her harder and harder breaking her mind apart with shear pleasure Mystique the infamous mutant villain who had battled heroes and even gods a few times was being reduced to a cum bucket by a single dick. "I'M CUMIIIIIING!" she screamed as she came all over his dick. Himeros did to letting her cum fill her up stomach up so much it almost looked like she would become pregnant from his cum alone. Himeros dropped her letting her fall to her knees then face forward in the shower. She rolled back onto her back looking up at him. "… More?" She asked the god, as she laid there "… Maybe later…" he said back as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Whose next?"


	7. Chapter 7 Captain Marvel

Captain Marvel

Himeros had enjoyed his very wet and cleaning sex from the mutant mystique. He glanced back at her as she has sat down back in the shower m and looking right at him. "Can we go again?" She asked him, Himeros smiled "You mutants are pretty resilient." He said looking back at her she got up and fell forward catching herself on the shower frame her legs still numb me seeping out of her blue pussy was his white cum being washed off by the shower still drenching her ass. The God smiled "Let me have it one more time?" She asked smiling lustfully at him.

"Later, I need to stretch my legs." he said and with that he vanished from mutants eyes. Himeros he enjoyed his shower sex with Mystique he smelled good all over from their soapy embrace.

Deciding to move on Himeros scanned the NYC, not that many at midday were fucking but he spied a few who had seized the day or on this case for some women a mans dick. He has enjoyed Mystiques blue skin but she lacked the resistance of the She-Hulk that made the sex so rough. Every so often he liked strong women me was looking for one. Himeros looked around till he saw a familiar face. The one of the heroes he had spotted on Lara Crafts tablet. The blonde blue suited red gloved and booted heroine Captain Marvel.

Carol squad pressed another rep of weights. She was standing in the Avengers Mansions workout room, with all its advanced superhero level workout equipment. She wore a dark blue sports bra, and some dark black compression shorts with her white shoes, her once long blonde hair has been cut short into a mullet that she rocked. She stood with a barbell. It was an old invention of Mr. Fantastic so that it was gravity based one making it nearly limitless weight. Carol squatted back down her firm ass sucking out and her compression shorts so tight they looked like they would tear. She looked back and saw her shorts riding up showing off her cheeks and her ass crease too. She frowned seeing it stick out it reminded her of her old suit.

The black one with the big thigh boots and long gloves. She changed her name from Ms. to Captain ever since she saw Mar-Vell again. The suit changes too mainly because she hated out sexualized she got because of the swimsuit style suit. All the sex shops she passed with her suit in the window, and the Internet porn... It never ends. The new Ms. Marvel Kamala had the right idea to cover-up. She thought she should bring her to the gym some time a good workout would do the girl right.

Himeros was pleased worn himself at the sight of Carol Danvers, her body was drenched with sweat making her muscular from shine.

While the god spied on her, Carol through down the barbell turning around she looked at herself in the mirror her shorts had ridden up so much it looked like a piece of underwear instead not that she wore any whole working out. Despite the years of being over sexualized on the Internet she didn't mind sex. God how she missed Mar Vell, not just because she loved him but how he made her feel like a woman a real woman. Everyone thought her military career made her intimidating and manly but she felt so good when Mar fucked her.

Himeros saw her walk over to another set of weights to Dumbbells and started to curl them.

The God passed through the Avengers Mansions.

He wondered how he'd seduce her. He has hypnotized Mystique, Rogue and The Invisible woman had come freely, and Black Cat too but she didn't have a prayer against his dick. She-Hulk had been fucked into submission, what to do what to do? He wondered how Zeus had conquered so many the times with the Bull. Both Zeus and Poseidon had been fans of that but that seemed unfair. He watched her workout the heroine had turned from her Dumbbells to turn to do some push-ups.

He watched her do them up and down and how he would love to go up and down on her. She wasn't wearing many clothes and the ones she was wearing were so tight he could see her nipples poking out and the cress in her shorts crotch.

The God was getting flustered he couldn't come up with anything.

Carol went down one more time before pushing up. When she suddenly felt some added weight on top of her. She looked up behind her to see Himeros lying on top of her backhands against his head as he rested them on her head. "He just this out there but... Do you want to have sex?" He asked her out of the blue.

Without hesitating carol shot up off the floor and into the air both her hands glowed with energy ready to vaporize the God if she could. "Who the fuck-" Carols voice trailed off when she saw him standing there naked "...are..." and his huge dick dangling "You?" She gasped before snapping back "How the hell did you get in here?" She barked trying not to look at his double-digit dick.

"Himeros, and pretty easily." He said answering both her questions as he crossed his arms. "Okay..." Carols said glancing at his member for half a second, "Why are you fucking naked?"

Himeros looked down "What, all humans were born naked why can't gods?" He asked her Carol couldn't help but snicker "God, what are you God of nudists?" She asked him. The God cocked his brow "Seriously, everyone loves my brother but they always forget about me?" He said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. "Him-Eros? God of Lust my mom is Aphrodite dick dad Ares?" He said back to bed holding up his hands. "No wonder your so stupid being Ares kid." Carols said floating down a bit so they were now both standing on the floor. Himeros glared back at the super hero "Watch it 'Captain Marvel' I'm trying to be nice." He said back, Carol hardened her glare too "Nice you break into the Avengers house, ask for sex and are already stark naked, how is that nice you pervert?"

"I could have raped you, but I didn't?" He asked.

A long drawn out pause came between them till Carol smirked, "Okay I'm going enjoy this, after I'm done we'll see if you're still a God?" She said stepping toward him cracking her knuckles

Himeros didn't look surprised as Carol flew right at him. The God instantly vanished and appeared behind her "Missed." He said as she swung around trying to blast him.

He teleported again the time above her. The tried again but he came up from behind and slapped her ass, Carols cheek got red as she tried again and again to hit him but hours went by to no avail till finally Carol fell to her knees her body drenched in sweat ten times more then before. The god had given her serious workout dodging her attacks and blasts.

The God of lust stood over her "Want to try again?" He asked her as she panted, she glanced up only to come face to face with his huge dick. The smell and musk of it filling her nostrils forcing herself to her feet. Her knees started to buckle from being worn out, "You don't look so good Captain?" Himeros said hands on his hips, as she looked him right in the face "Fuck you." She spat back at him.

Himeros smiled "If you insist?" Himeros pushed her so hard she fell back onto the floor of the gym. Before she could get up the god knelt down in front of her, "You got worn out so quick, I doubt you'll last long, so I'll be gentle." He said as he spread her thighs. Carol tried to shove them shut but she was either to weak and tired or he was to strong he grabbed her short shorts and smiled "No hair… or underwear, Ms. Marvels a slut?" he said as he breathed over her pussy. Fighting off a moan Captain Marvel growled at him. "Don't you-awash!" Himeros stuck out his tongue and gave her pussy one big lick making her shout in surprise.

She pressed her right hand on his head trying to push him off but couldn't as he licked her pussy. "S-stop it-" she growled trying to fight of his tongue. Her face was turning red from embarrassment and from getting turned on.

He lathered her cunt up good before lifting his head, licking his lips "I swear I'm going to -" Himeros grabbed her buxom sports bra and pulled her into a kiss by force. She was at first stunned eyes wide, before she bit down hard on his tongue. Himeros broke off the kiss and slapped her across the face hard "I was trying to be nice…" he said looking at his tongue. "But I think you like it rough?" he said looking down on her. Her blue sports bra had been pulled up over he breasts and her shorts down. "What… I make you mad." She said back to him spitting out the taste of his tongue "Why is it every time a woman is stronger then a man they think they need to act tough?" Himeros said.

He moved toward her again his golden eyes glowing, "Let's see how tough you are, after you can't walk when I'm done with you?" Captain Marvel looked him right in the eyes and saw the godly lust and forty that awaited her.

She got up and tried to make it to the door but her pulled down shorts tripped her making her fall, with her ass in the air "Oh look… your already bending over for me." Himeros appeared behind her and grabbed her ass he grabbed her right arm and she tried to swing the left one but he twisted that behind her arm making her grunt at the pain. "You know, you've got work on your aggression… I got just the ticket medicine for you."

Carol felt his huge dick up against her ass, "Don-t even t-thin-" "To late." Carol screamed as she felt her ass get impaled onto his dick, "Whoa your tighter then the green one?" he said as she stopped her screaming "G-green one… what no what have you done to Jen?" she asked him. Himeros smiled "Nothing, I gave her what she wanted… and I bet she enjoyed all of it like you will."

Himeros started to pound into her over and over dragging it in and out. She shut her eyes tight screaming out, "Some one will hear me-aaaaaah!" she shouted at another burst of fucking taking its toll "You'll have to fight the whole… Avenger hhhnnnnn soon!"

She barked trying to sound tough as he fucked her shithole, "What a shock… your calling for help, I thought Captain Marvel wanted to be taken serious?" she heard him say into her ear.

"I mean, I looked at the pictures of you that skin tight black suit… those thigh high boots, how many men do you think have masturbated to your face at night?" he asked her as he stopped for a brief moment, He let go of her right arm and moved it down to her pussy. "How many want to do-" he dipped his fingers into her pussy "This!" Carol bit her lip fighting the scream as she gritted through her teeth.

He took his cock out from her ass very slowly making her gasp; she fell over catching herself on one arm. He let go of her other arm and got up, Himeros stood up as Carol crawled towards the barbell bench "I swear... I'm going to kill you." Carol said as she fought back tears as she climbed the bench and sat her naked and sore ass onto it. The God looked at her as she tried to cover herself and be decent, "Excuse me, did you think we we're done?" Carols eyes shot open as she looked at the god, suddenly she noticed something. The god started to multiply till there wasn't just one of him there was seven.

"No… god in heaven no…" she said under her breath, "God… your looking at him?"

The seven of them towards Captain Marvel, Carol tried to get up but her ass was still too sore to move she felt the god's copies grab her wrists, hair, and one of her legs. She was bent over by one who aimed his dick right at her pussy, while another holding her hair pushed her down against his cock pressing it against her cheek and nose as she kept her mouth shut. Two more holding both arms pressed her hands against their dicks. "Don't worry… you'll be a lot more willing soon." One of the Himeros's said as she felt the one behind her ram his cock into her pussy. She pressed her face against his cock as she was fucked.

The one behind her started to go in and out of her at an increasing pace. She bit down on her teeth showing the mas her pussy started to seep cum juices. While the other two forced her to give hand jobs, one of the other two got underneath her and grabbed both her flopping tits and played with them, slapping them, sucking on them and even biting. "Still resisting… lets kick up the pace." Himeros said from behind, as he made his dick grow just a bit bigger. Carol gave a gasp of air trying to cope but it was cut short by the gods other copy shoving his dick right into her mouth. The massive dick slid right down her mouth down her throat against her tongue.

A bulge formed in her throat it was so big as she choked on his dick. Her eyes that were watering were now flowing with tears as the god raped her.

Carol couldn't believe it, she had been through so much, fought so hard and now after all that for no other reason she was getting raped by a god. Turned into his sick amusement for pleasure and she couldn't do a thing about it. Her tears flowed even more as she gagged on his cock crying. Suddenly the one in front making her suck her cock came filling her mouth with semen. She hoped the others came soon, not for pleasure so that the nightmare could be over. But something happened she didn't expect the god cum… as it rose out from her stomach and throat like vomit onto her tongue she tasted it.

It tasted…. It tasted good.

Himeros the one from behind pulled her up and back towards the bench were he sat down his dick sliding out of her super wet pussy. Her shorts falling down to her ankles one of her shoe covered foots slipping out. Carol was trying to concentrate more on the rape and not his cum. "Looks like your warming up?" one of the copies said as the one holding her legs up positioned her ass over his cock, "N-no not again…" she stammered as the copy stuck his cock up her ass. Carols another cock going into her mouth muffled scream, and another one of the copies sticking his member into her pussy while the others resumed the hand jobs.

His cocks… the cum… they were affecting her making her… want it.

Himeros continued his outer assault and an inner one "Don't fight it." Himeros said to her as Carol was losing herself to his semen and cock

One of the copies she was jacking off came then all over her face and breasts. Carol tried to turn her mind away from it but she couldn't. Her tongue stated to slosh around the gods dick as she bobbed her head. Her hands began to move on their own up and down the god's shaft(s).

Himeros whispered in her ear from behind "You want it… you need it…" Carol wanted to say no, but she had a cock in her mouth. The gods were going harder and harder. Himeros stood up all of them did. The one in the back got down on the floor and kept his cock inside. While the one destroying her cunt got on his knees and kept going, some shifted places going from different hands to mouth now carol was impaled on both cocks above the floor her blonde hair dandling as her tits slapped around on top. Her legs hung around the god's waist as she was held up.

Captain Marvel couldn't help it any more, she sucked his cock, rubbed is dick squeezed her ass and pussy, she needed more, she wanted the gods white sticky semen all over her and in her. She picked up speed using every ounce of her power to fuck herself on his dicks.

Harder, faster, harder, faster harder, she was almost ready.

Yes, Carol thought yes she needed this she wanted him to fill her up all the way!

The first god to cum was the one in her pussy, then her ass Carol felt the semen rise up into her from both ends then the one fucking her mouth came filling her mouth and making it overflow. She swallowed as she gagged on his cock, then both hand jobs exploded semen onto her.

As each god removed himself from her Carol laid there on the floor throwing up the cum and then more coming out of her ass and pussy. She got down on the floor like a bitch and started to lick it up. Rolling around in it rubbing herself in the semen.

Himeros copies receded into one on the floor he looked over at her, as she lapped up his cum, "So… any more of you?" he asked her.

"No… but there's a girl in New Jersey who thinks she's me." Carol said drooling out some cum "Maybe I'll pay here visit."

Himeros layed back as Carol kept eating his cum off the floor.

The god looked at the ceiling and thought "Whose next?"

 _ **REQUESTS, REVIEWS ANYTHING PEOPLE I KNOW YOUR READING**_


	8. Chapter 8 Storm

Himeros 8: Storm

Himeros left the good Captain to finish licking up his cum, he might have gone a bit to far with her. But he still had the rest of the day to experience and plenty of more women to enjoy. The God kept going back to the idea of Mystique and Rogue, the two mutants had been a wonderful experience. Rogue had come from a school and Mystique had told him of it he might as well go there.

Far away from New York City, in the suburbs of the state, Himeros had found a most peculiar building. It looked like a victorian styled school except for the fact it had advanced looking towers and add ones to the old building.

Himeros looked inside and felt his cock swell at what he saw, dozens of dozens of young women all ranging from the normal looking to exotic, all wearing uniforms. Of blazers with plad skirts and white shirts, he may have only been back in the mortal world for a few days but he had learned of the school girl fetish. But the problem with younger women is that they were never that good of partners and neve lasted that long.

But who, oh who? The red head wearing all red, a Asian women with short black hair and a yellow jacket or…

Yes… Himeros thought seeing his target, walking down the halls with a long black cape, sking tight black and white suit with an x on it with blue eyes and cloud white hair and brown skin was Ororo Munroe. Himeros followed the mutant women to her own room. Storm walked around her room removing her cape and looking at herself in the mirror, her white hair was in a Mohawk again she hadn't worn it in that style in so long. Her room had a large queen sized bed for her, with wood stands on the front and back, as well as curtains around all sides held up by posts, a dresser stood across from it so she saw her own reflection where she stood. She walked over to it.

How she loved to look at herself in her x-men suits, she had never been lacking in body confidence the dozens of admirers had made sure of that from Dr. Doom, to alien war lords. Even when she did marry the Black Panther, who had to be the worst choice she ever made. Their love had barely being anything but a fling of a lighting bolt like the lighting she commanded. How she enjoyed her powers too, being called a weather goddess.

Himeros rolled his eyes as he watched the woman look into her reflection like Narcissus looking into his own reflection.

People shouldn't compare themselves to us gods, Himeros thought as he looked her up in down in her suit.

Storm, what a playful name he thought, lets see, how much fun could he have with her?

Himeros didn't appear right away instead hiding his presence he came around her invisible to all but him and gently planted his lips onto her brown ones make a chill run up Storms spine but butterflys appear in her stomach. Storm stood there feeling her heart beat start to excel.

Her pulse raced as her hands went up to her exposed cleavage she started to rub her hands as over her breasts then on them. Storm couldn't explain it as she looked at herself, how much she loved looking into her own reflection. Her big tits, her perfect body inside her tight suit. Storms panting continued to rise as she massaged her breasts her right hand slid down between her thighs as she started to rub her pussy underneath her black suit.

Himeros watched as Ororo pulled down the white part of her suit holding in her breasts and let them breath freely. She played with them even more as she rubbed her clit and held up her left breast licking her nipple. She moaned to herself as she masturbated even harder. A bit more of self pleasuring till she undid the pulled off the top part of her suit lowering it down her hips so her big ass stuck out as she got undressed. Seeing her full naked body in the reflection not only that her pussy starting to get wet made her even hornier.

Storm massaged her pussy again rubbing one of her tits. While watching herself in the reflection she noticed the bed, and the bed frame. Walking over to it she started to grind herself up against the bed post pressing her clit against the wood she began to grind against it. Storm moaned biting her lip as the cool wood and smooth finish massaged her pussy. The end of the stand rubbed against her clits nub and she massaged both her tits. Storm licked her nipples as she got off the bed post and laid on the bed, she shifted so she hung her head over the bed while she masturbated.

She replaced her fingers with the other hand as she stuck them in her mouth tasting her juices. She slid the rest of her suit off so she was fully naked on the bed, her dark ebony skin starting to shine with sweat. She moaned as her white hair fell around her head. Himeros wondered how she would pleasure herself next. Storm got off her back and rolled over to her stomach and grabbed the nearest pillow. She positioned it right between her thighs pressing herself on the bed holding it the pillow there with one hand. The other clenching the bed sheets as she started to fuck the pillow.

She gasped softly as her tits rolled on the bed as did her pussy on the pillow, it had been ages since Storm had masturbated. Lately she had been so busy running the school, and she hadn't felt this good since she first did it as a teenager. She had spied a man bathing once and instantly got aroused she rubbed her self the whole time she was there.

Ororo tossed and turned as she fingered herself, she needed a cock or else she would go crazy.

Himeros figured he had toyed with her long enough. Himeros appeared before her and Storm shot up surprised, she instantly grabbed the blanket on the bed covering herself.

"Who are you?" she demanded, as she felt her eyes gaze at the gods manhood. "Goddess…?" she gasped seeing his dick, Himeros smiled as he advanced "God will do." He grabbed storms blanket and tore it from her hands. "You dare!" she snapped as her white hair and body ignited with lighting and her eyes became white like a storms. Himeros smiled, as he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her onto the bed his massive cock rubbing against her pussy. He broke off the kiss and storms eyes faded back to normal before she shook her head.

"You said yourself you needed a cock, do you want it." She looked at it and looked at Himeros, as she started to rub her pussy against his dick, "Yes… yes goddess give it to me." Himeros pressed the tip against his prizes pussy. He slipped inside her folds and Storm moaned so loud it was a cry of pleasure as she felt his cock inside her.

But like his manhood it was just the tip of the spear, he rammed his cock in deeper and started to pull in and out of her as she grabbed the sheets of her bed arching her back moaning with every thrust.

The African mutant let go of the sheets and grabbed her tits, licking one of her fingers as her hands traveled down toward her breasts as Himeros fucked her. Storm played with her tits as Himeros continued to thrust, "I expected more from a mortal calling herself a goddess?" he said pulling her forward so she now sat on his dick. Storm wrapped her arms around his shouder as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Storm could barely handle. He kept going till he literaly through her off his dick on to the bed flipping her over. Before Storm could react she felt his cock ram righ into her ass as he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling it back as he grabbed her left arm and pinned himself against her. Storm bit down into the sheets as his dick fucked her in the ass.

Himeros had always admired the African womens ass, nice and big, a good cushion if you will and always so tight. Storm drooled through her teeth grunting and moaning from the gods dick. Himeros got off her but kept pounding her ass, slapping it over and over again making Storms eyes water from the painful pleasure. He was fucking her so hard the very bed was rocking back and forth as he pulled her up with her hair.

The brutality of the fuck was being matched by the pleasure Storm was getting. Himeros accelerated his cocks thrusting making Storms pussy explode with cum onto her sheets and his own godly seed pouring into her ass making her shout in pleasure before falling limp into the bed face down "Whose the god now?" Himeros asked.

Storms blue eyes were still hazy, "Y-you… and your cock are." Himeros smiled seeing she was still conscious, maybe they could go a little further. Himeros lied down on the bed and looked at her "Then come and worship." Storm looked over to see his cock still fully erect and caked in come. She got up on her knees and moved her white hair out of the way as she started to lick his cock. Her own ass was seeping with white cum as she sucked him off rubbing her hands around his dick.

Himeros watched the mutant headmistress blow him, her tongue swishing around the top as she started to take it in even deeper. Every so often she was take it out of her mouth to lick it head to toe lathering it up, "You have a nice school here, I may help myself to some of your girls?" Himeros asked as Storm kissed his cock, "Take as many as you like… just fuck me again." Himeros didn't care if she had given him her permission or not, the same went for her as she went down on his cock again this time. Himeros grabbed the black womans white haired head and shoved her down on his cock so deep she gagged and cried.

He held her their for a good ten seconds as she choked on his cock before he started to ram her down on his cock. After that Storm coughed up a bit as she could breath again. Ororo looked up at the god as he laid there on bed, she slowly returned to cleaning his cock with not just her tongue but breasts as well, even fingering her cum drowned pussy.


	9. Chapter 9 Enchantress

Himeros 9 Enchantress

The god of sex had enjoyed his thunderous fuck with the so called mutant goddess. He looked back at storm still asleep her black ass still in the air and still covered in his cum. She was in a daze her tongue out of her mouth breathing hard. So much for her being a goddess, Aphroiditie would be insulted. But then again the greek gods were always good at sex. He remembered how he almost got Freya the asgardian god in bed once. Odidn wasn't to happy and… the idea of Asgard stuck into his mind as a grin spread across his face.

He'd need to take a detour out of Earth and to the Realm Eternal but it would be worth it for who he would be visiting.

Being a god it only took him less then a second to arrive in Asgard. He made sure to remain invisible still remembering the sores that Odin and his idiot son Thor gave him when he seduced Sif, he made a mental note to fuck her brains out eventually.

He had no intention of going after the Royal line… again. Instead he was searching for something more, well more Enchanting.

It took only a few minutes before he had found his next lover.

Amora, the Enchantress the great sorceress goddess of Asgard, sat inside her castles private bathhouse. Totally and utterly bored, despite her intense efforts over the years she was no yet closer to getting her hands on Thor then actually getting a descent orgasm. She was looking into crystal ball at Thor wondering how she could get him to fuck her.

Thor use to be so much fun when they were younger gods. Less responsibility and more time to lay with one another.

The goddess waved her hand and summoned an image of Thor, the great thunderhead made her hot at his face. The Enchantress bit her lip as she felt her nipples get erect.

She hadn't been this horny since… since, "Show yourself!" she shouted standing up out of the bath tits shining like the sun her hands ignited with magic as Himeros appeared visible from up above. He sat legs crossed with arms too as he lowered down.

"Awe, what gave me away?" he asked as landed before her wearing nothing but a simple greek tunic. Amora was at first surprised but then annoyed "Himeros, I thought I sensed something old come back to the world." She said as she gazed at him. She removed herself from the bath and summoned her greek tunic and headdress. The tunic was more of a corset thath held up her breasts and long gloves on her arms. The leggings around her feet where black with green rings in the,.

Himeros shrugged "Amora you wound me old, if not for Zeus I would have been able to keep you company all those years." He said as Amora slouched back in her Throne. "What in odins name does thee want Himeros, the last time we spoke thy… thy-" "Made the maiden orgasm till sunrise?" he asked smiling at her. Amora smirked, "I cannot deny… such feelings are hard to forget." Himeros walked around the bath to out of the bathhouse to a large throne room where she took her seat, that she slouched in and leaned over the arm rest with one hand.

"Then we can help each other out." He said smugly. Amora looked up at him, "Typical the should be called the god of whoring not, love making." Himeros used his godly powers to appear behind her in the throne making her sit right on his lap and hardening dick. "As I recall, you were one of the many goddess who… what was it you said 'Embrace me for eternity?'" Amora felt the gods member rise up from between her thighs making her green skirt rise a bit as she saw it underneath the cloth.

Amora could feel the gods sexual power seep into her. "Himeros… my heart belongs to Thor-" "He can have it, just give me your body." Himeros reached up and grabbed the bra area around her green tunic and yanked it down letting her boobs fly freely he started to fondle them as she grabbed onto the thrones arm wrests. She leaned over a bit rubbing her leggings against his cock "He can have the heart, I want your body…"

The Enchantress bit down on her lip getting aroused "Then give me thy cock." Amora said wrapping one arm around the back of his head and grinding on his cock as he played with her breasts. He reached down and tore away the cloth around her crotch and started to grind his shaft against it, he kissed up her neck to her face than on her lips. After enough foreplay, Enchantress put both hands on the arm rests of the throne and shifted herself into position before dropping down on to his horsecock. Amora screamed with ectasy as she landed on his dick. Her whole body shuttered at the veiny cock making her legs give out. "Oh Odins beard… it bigger than before." She gasped out as Himeros grabbed her hips and said "Shut up."

He started to bounce the Enchantress on his dick causing her to grip the arm rests of her throne even harder. He tore off her top corset letting her breasts go wild and slap against each other with each fuck. Next he pulled away the area around her ass and crotch so he could slap it till it turned red.

"Himeros… your dick thy best of all the gods." Amora maoned as she grabbed her tits to fondle herself. Himeros grabbed a handful of her ass and than hair yanking back her head as she started to lock up. Amora screamed as she came all over his dick curling over buckling her legs as she came. Her face bright red as she sighed out the last "That was a blessed one Himeros." Amora said as he let go of her hair. She stood up only to fall back down onto his lap "But why did thy not cum-" before he answered Himeros shoved Amora off the throne where she fell to the floor turning around to see Himeros cock still rock hard "Enchantress have you forgot, us gods can go a lot longer than mortals… we're just getting started."

Amoras green eyes got wide as Himeros hand grabbed her hair and yanked her on her knees up againsth is cock. "Himeros I-" she was cut off by the god of sex shoving his cock right into her mouth all the way down her throat. The Enchantress tried to scream through it but her screams only aided in the senation of the deep throat. Her tongue was forced to slosh around each vein on Himeros's cock she tried to push away but all that did was make Himeros bring her back forcing her up and down on the cock as he made her blow him. It didn't take long for Himeros to finally cum right in her mout hand down her throat. As his dick went limp he let her go and cough up his cum onto her tits.

"COUGH COUGH…. There, is thine satisfied?" Amora asked as she spat out more cum. "Not even close." Himeros said as he stood up. He grabbed her by the hair again and started to drag the naked goddess down the castle halls "Release me Himeros or I'll-" "Do what, you could have used your magic powers any time but you didn't?" Himeros said as he she grabbed his arm holding her hair and stopped. "You may like toying with mens souls Amora, but you love being dominated by men… trust me I know."

Himeros dragged her all the way to her bedroom and through her on the bed, she tried to cover herself with one arm over her breasts, and the other on her crotch as she closed her legs."So tell me…. Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

Enchantress was silent. "Can't here you?" he asked "FUCK ME DAMN YOU!" she screamed. Himeros dropped down and spread her legs apart. "Yes ma'am." Himeros said as he shoved his head into her snatch and started to lick her. Amora fell back onto the bed and started to moan again. He didn't waist time before re-entering her.

His hips moved back and forth as she wrapped around his neck, getting onto the bed he pulled her onto his lap to bouncer up and down on his dick again and this time he came inside her. He waited till he was totally depleted before dropping her back on the bed where she held up her hand and put it on his chest "More…" she begged. Himeros grabbed her and turned her around making his cock hard again pressing it against her ass. Amora shook her ass slightligh eager for the anal she was about to receive. When he penetrated her Amora didn't moan she gasped at the gurth of his cock as it spread her. She buried her face into her beds pillows as he started to reshape her ass for his cock. He grabbed both her arms and brought her back onto his dick all the way to the edge making her cry out like a hoar.

Each thrust made her cum a little more till she felt him release inside her. He dropped her onto the bed where she turned around and grabbed his cock still caked in his own cum. She took it in her mouth and started to clean it fingering herself as she did "God… it is so good."

"Damn right.' Himeros said.


	10. Chapter 10 Shadowcat

Chapter 10 Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Himeros admitted it was good to fuck Amora one more time, but he found Earth and its new heroes so much more appeasing to his eye, and by extension his dick. It didn't take long for him to return to earth. He was currently trying to find another woman to bang when he sat down on a cloud above New York to see how his recent lovers were doing. The Invisible Womans useless husband was still ignoring her, and Himeros could see he was paying for it. Susan had locked herself in her room masturbating with a dildo she had recently bought fucking herself with it. Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk had taken a different approach using a pillow instead on her bed, which she seemed to have broken after a while. He checked over with the X-Men to see both his conquests where also suffering from cock withdraw. Rogue was back down by the water of the lake he had fucked her at. She was hunched over on a rock fingering herself, guess she was hoping he would show up again. Storm was no different was using the edge of the bed they had used to grind her pussy up against it, moaning very loud. Black Cat had taken a different approach, she was actually having sex. She was inside her penthouse on top of a man wearing a red web covered white lensed spider mask. She was riding him with both hands behind her head till he came inside her. Mystique was doing the same, except in disguise. She was in the back of alley by the looks of it having sex with at least five guys all gangbanging her sticking their cocks into her cunt, ass, mouth and both hands. Himeros was so proud. Not even the mighty Captain Marvel could withstand his charms. She was inside her own shower using her showerhead to pleasure herself.

He found himself more intrigued by the two X-Women he had enjoyed, he returned to the X-Mansion curious about who he would enjoy next.

He thought about doing Storm again but he figured he'd wait a few more days before returning to the storm. He decided to examine the X-Mens so called schools. There was a mess of women to choose from, all fully grown and young teenage girls which he loved even more. All the teenage hormones combined with amazing powers was a sight to see. At least five couples were having sex across the schoo. He spied a girl with bright blue hair with metal gloves of some kind having sex in her room with a dark haired boy. Two more teens were inside what looked like a gym locker room. Both pants pulled down going at it, the list went on.

However youth and experience are best when they are one in the same.

Himeros knew this to be true when he saw the perfect specimen for his blessing.

As he passed through the walls unseen by the mutants, he followed a woman with chestnut brown hair light skin, he brown hair was held up behind her head in a long flowing pony tail. She had on a red suit and skirt with a white shirt and reddish leggings an red heels to match. She was holding a smartpad of some kind, and as she walked through the hallways she also walked through students. Himeros eyes got wide seeing the power the woman possed. "Of course Logan, go right ahead leave me with your history class." Kitty Pryde said as she headed around a corner. "I don't know the first thing about Canadas involvement in the Civil War?" she said down into the smartpad where Himeros spied a short stocky Canadian man with long mutton chops "Don't sweat it Kitty, also how is everyone?" he asked.

"Same old same old, but Rogue and Ororo have been acting strange?" Kitty relayed to him "Strange how?" Wovlerine inquired.

Kitty shrugged "Well Rogue keeps going down to that lake to swim she missed three classes, same with Ororo she barely leaves her room." Kitty explained to him "Hmmm, bet its nothing but check on Ororo would you?"

Shadowcat nodded and closed the video conversation as she left the schools class room wing, and headed up a flight of stairs to the living quarters of the staff/X-Men. Himeros followed her to Ororos door where Kitty was about to knock but could hear strange moaning coming from the room "Oh yes…" she heard Ororo say inside. Himeros already knew what was going on but bent over Kittys shoulder as she used her phasing powers and peeked inside.

Kitty's eyes got wide at what she saw, Ororo was using her bedframe to grind against her pussy rocking herself back and forth. She was totally naked and covered in her own sweat as she dripped pussy juices over the wooden bed. Kitty gasped covering her mouth so Storm wouldn't hear. Kitty instantly backed away but could still hear Ororos moans coming through the door. She leaned against the door as she heard Storm masturbating and couldn't help but feel herself get wet. She hadn't had sex in ages, one of the perks of dating Colossus was he was huge.

She brushed her neck thinking about it, and Storms cries of pleasure continued to come through the door.

Kitty looked down at her watch and noticed she had time before next class and hurried to her own room at the school, next to Storms. She passed right through the door and Himeros followed invisible, as he saw a most interesting sight. Kitty was using her mutant power of phasing to phase right out of her own clothes. It didn't matter at all the order they all just fell right of. Himeros was a bet envious that a mortal held such power. Then again he was a god, so fuck it.

Shadowcat fell onto her bed, still hot from seeing Storm pleasure herself, despite being straight. Kitty had always had mixed feeling about Ororo, she was just so perfect. Everything about Ororo was just perfect, her hair, her body. When she was younger Kitty masturbated to Storm in the shower when she would use her phasing powers. All these mixed emotions made Kitty even hotter as she stretched back onto the bed feeling the softness of the blanket and pillow. She rubbed her hands down her chest over her average sized breasts and flat stomach to her shaved pussy. She had only recently started to femscape down below. But it felt so much better without hair, she started to brush her hand back and forth across her pussy her breathing pace starting to rise from the sensation. She let out a soft moan as she reached inside herself and her already wet pussy tightening around her fingers. She turned over on her side bringing he knees up and grabbing one of her breasts to fondle herself. God she needed this, just some release.

She kept fingering herself before rolling back onto her backside and started to tickle her clit quickly, letting out moan after moan as she used her other hand to fondle herself. She shifted hands after a while licking the one that had been in her pussy before using the other.

She didn't want it to end, so Kitty switched positions. Himeros wished he had popcorn cause this girl was a pro, she switched over to her stomach and started to grind her wet snatch against the bed tits included grabbing hold of the beds blanket. She stained the blanket with her own pussy grinding her clit against it as she mubled out "Yes…. Yess… yess." Her hands couldn't stay out forever and returned under her body to play with herself. She started to rub herself furiously biting into one of her pillows.

Moaning even louder than before she tossed and turned up right again fingering herself without end. She raised both her legs into the air and her ass of the bed using one hand to fuck her pussy. The other grabbed behind her head, she bucked her hips into her fingers which danced inside her pussy without even resting. She could feel herself about to climax and went even harder. So hard Himeros started to get hard, the god kinda felt bad for her, he wasn't even using his godly powers as he watched her cum spraying the end of her bed with her own cum falling back onto the bed limp. Kitty was breathing hard from her quick rub. "Nice." Himeros said appearing next to her on the bed, Kitty screamed as she leapt of the bed seeing the naked god of sex before her. She quickly covered herself with her red jacket on the floor "Who the hell are-" she stopped seeing his gigantic dick standing full erect before her "God…" she whispered seeing it.

"That's about right." Himeros said leaning on his hand as she turned her attention back to his face, with her eyes glancing back to his large dick every so often. "Who the… who the hell are you?" she asked again.

Himeros looked at her confused "I thought we already established that?" Himeros asked her, "Your god?" she asked "A god." Himeros corrected "What like Thor and Hercules?" Kitty asked.

The god of sex fell back on the bed groaning "Geez that blonde thunder head must get around and more like Hercules, well not really guys still owes me for helping him loose his virigintiy." Himeros said as he put both hands behind his head "Wait so you're a greek god?"

"Himeros, at your service." He said flexing his cock like a hand job would be a hand shake, "Himeros… god of Impetuous love, use to work for Aphrodite didn't like the job, have one fling with Zeus's wife and the next thing you know he turns me to stone, fucking hypocrite."

Kitty barely listened to him eyeing the massive dick in front of her before saying "W-what the hell are you talking about?" she asked, "Why are you here?" she asked. Himeros cocked golden eye at her "This a test, why else would a- correction the god of sex be in your bed room?"

Kitty and Himeros shared a long pause "You here to fuck me?" she asked "Ding ding ding." He said sitting up and crossing his legs "What, why I didn't ask for-" Himeros looked at her as she shut herself up, she hadn't realized it yet until now. But her pussy was staring to get wet again, she as still horny.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

The mutant woman looked down at the cock one more time almost getting hypnotized by it. Kitty couldn't deny she'd been without a cock in her pussy for way to long, and it beats having to seduce a student. "Alright, just sex." Kitty said dropping the only piece of clothing covering herself. Himeros smiled "Fine by me." Himeros said as she got on the bed again. She looked over his body, being a god had more than a few perks besides immortality, cosmic power etc, it also gave Himeros great abs.

She pressed her onto his chest and down his muscles inching slowly to his dick. When her hand finally found her way to his dick she could barely wrap her hand all the way around it the thing was so big, bigger than Colossus she thought. "Oh god…" she said as she felt it throb in her hands. "You just going to stare at it?" Himeros asked before Kitty started to rub her hand up and down it. Her slow hand job started to increase, her own heart began to race as she played with it even more. Himeros laid back on the bed before Kitty took a different positon. She lifted up her naked thigh and sat directly onto his chest as she took both hands around his cock. Her cunt began to drip onto his chest and Himeros couldn't help but admire her backside. So much he deicded she needed some love to. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her backwards. Kitty nearly let go of his cock as she felt Himeros draw her pussy all the way up to his mouth. "Wait what are you- aaahoooooo…" Himeros started to eat her pussy with his tongue going inside and out while sucking on the knob of her clit.

Kitty gritted her teeth eyes getting watery at the amount of tongue, she pressed face against Himeros dick and gasped for some air to take in. But instead she put the tip of his dick into her lips. She couldn't help it, Kitty wanted more. She started to go deeper till she was giving him full head.

Himeros continued to lick the walls of her cunt while holding onto her ass striking it every once in a while. Kitty could feel herself about to cum, again. She didn't care, all she could think about was the god and his dick. 

When she did cum, she screamed through a mouth full of cock and at the same time Himeros came right in her mouth filling her mouth and throat all the way it came out her nose. She let his dick slide out of her mouth. She coughed up almost all of the cum onto the bed and his dick. "Cough cough… thought a god would last longer?" Kitty asked looking backat Himeros who smirked "Check again?"

Kitty felt something press up against her and looked down to see Himeros cock still stiff as hell.

Himeros grabbed each side of Kitty's hips and raised her up above his dick pressing the tip against her vagina. Thanks to all her saliva, and cum she left on the dick it slid right into her tight little cunt making her scream. She fell over grabbing onto his knees trying not to move, any movement she did make reminded her of the gods manhood inside her. "Hmmmm…." She bit her lip as she started to move her hips around slowly "That's more like it…" she said as she started to rock herself on the gods cock. Himeros watched as Kitty bend over on the bed and extend her legs back which he grabbed so she could start to go up and down on his dick still inside her moaning out as she did "Oh yeah right there…" Kitty said as she than spread her arms and legs out so she could lay flat on the dick to swirl her pussy around it her ass shaking with every rotation she made. She grabbed both of Himeros's ankles and squeezed as she squeezed her pussy against his dick and kept up her movments.

"Oh god…. I'm cumning again" Kitty growled as she started to squirt out on his dick but kept up the pace. She crunched up for a second but pushed herself off the bed to sit right on hid dick . Himeros grabbed her hips as she reached down over her lower stomach where she could feel his dick bulge inside her. "Come on… come on." She said as she moved a bit more urging Himeros to do the same, which he did. He started to buck his hips into her making her bobup and down on his dick making a loud slapping sound as his balls slapped her cunt. Kitty reached up and put both hands behind her head to enjoy the full ride, "Yes… fuck yes." Kitty grunted through each thrust as she looked down over herself still with some dried cum on her breasts and face. "That's it cum inside me-" she said as Himeros got even faster and faster without stopping till she felt Himeros release inside her, Kitty screamed as she felt the hot jizz fill the inside of her pussy. She fell back onto Himeros's chest this time out of breath. "So any better?" Himeros asked Kitty who rolled over off him "Yeah… just what I needed." She said getting up. The second she tried to stand though she nearly fell back onto the bed.

Himeros snickered a bit "Whoa… can't feel my legs." She said as she used the side of the bed as support as she walked over to her clothes. When she thought she could stand up she let go of the bed but started to fall forward. She wobbled over to the wall to catch herself. "Fuck you really are a god of sex. Kitty said leaning up against the wall to see Himeros had left the bed and walked over to her "Just like I said." Himeros said in front of her.

The x-woman scoffed at him "Well I'm sure you can find your way out, I need to-" Kitty cut herself off when she saw Himeros was still hard "I was thinking in." Himeros grabbed Kitty by both her arms and spun her around pressing her against the wall. "Hey cut it out." Kitty snapped as Himeros slapped her ass "No." Himeros replied as he pressed his hand against her back and grabbed his cock pushing it between her ass cheeks. Kitty looked back to see the edge of his dick dancing around her asshole "Stop or I'll scream." Kitty said trying to press of the wall but the Gods power held her in place "Why not just phase through the wall, that's your power isn't it?" Himeros asked, Kitty felt her cheeks go red actually turned on by the more aggressive god. She was about to say something else when she felt the tip of his godhood press against her anus. "Wai-" Himeros rammed is dick inside her ass making Kitty scream and loose control of her powers for a second, her upper half falling right through her wall into Storms room.

She carried her scream with her and saw Storm still pleasuring herself with her bedframe, the goddess snapped out of it seeing Kitty and gasped "Katherine what are you doing?" she said as Kittys face went blank than red as she felt Himeros start to mount her from the other side of the wall "Aaah- Sorry I slipped and-" she shut herself off holding back another cry of painful pleasure as Ororo covered herself, she walked over to Kitty "Kitty whats the… matter?" She said dropping her arms she walked up to Kitty and stood right in front of her, her pussy inches from Kittys face. Kittys eyes started to glaze over as she looked at Storms still wettened pussy her mouth opened and her tongue fell out like a drooling bitch "Are you having sex with someone-" Kitty grabbed Storms ass and buried her brown haired hed into Storms pussy and started to play with the mutant goddess cunt.

Storm sucked in before gasping out at the head, "Kitty don't-…. Don't stop!" Storm said grabbing hold of Kittys hair and grinding her snatch against her face. On the other side of the wall Himeros picked up both of Kitty's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he gave her anal. As the threeseome between doors proceeded Himeros could see Storm press her hand against the wall on the other side as she started to cum inside Kitty's mouth. Himeros thought a second remembering how he wanted to save Storm for later.

But that wasn't for a threesome. Himeros pulled Kitty back through the wall and she carried Storm with her right into a kiss with Himeros "My goddess…" he said through the wet slobbery kiss "My god…" Oror said as she let go of Kitty and started to kiss Himeros. The god also let go of Kitty making her fall to the floor as Storm and Himeros started to make out.

Kitty watched Storm leap up into Himeros arms wrapping her legs around him as she felt his cock slap against her crotch. "Bitch." Kitty whispered seeing the Mutant Goddess steal her fuck. Kitty crawled over underneath them and grabbed Himeros dick before sliding it right into Storms pussy making Ororo scream before kissing Himerso again. Kitty watched the god start to fuck her while standing grabbing both her ass cheeks. All while Kitty watched being left out. She grabbed reached up and started to fondle Himeros's balls while kicking them in her mouth. Himeros didn't let her do it for long he carried Ororo over to Kitty's bed and dropped Ororo onto it. Before Storm could sit up Himeros pressed his dick inside her again making her lay flat on the bed. Where Kitty got on next to them watching Storm receive the pleasure of Himeros's dick instead of her. "Kitty?" Ororo said seeing the girl be left out "Join us." She said grabbing Kitty and bringing her into a deep kiss. Himeros watched the two women and kiss and started to fuck Storm even harder. Which in turn make Storm reel back onto the bed moaning like a whore.

Kitty saw how hard Ororo was getting it and wanted some it to. She crawled around the bed and placed herself right onto Storms face "Your turn." She said as she sat down on Storms face pressing her pussy lips with Storms mouth who didn't hesitate to start to return the favor and eat Kittys pussy.

Storms tongue was even better than Himeros's, she started to moan but was cut off by Himeros kissing her the three of them kept up this positon for a solid two minutes before stopping. Himeros pulled out of Storm and got on the bed for Kitty to take the reins. She sat down on his dick without a second thought and Storm took her place by sitting on Himeros face and kissing Kitty this time while they fondled each other. Storm played with Kitty's perky tits while Kitty fingered Storm enough to make her almost orgasm on Himeros.

Himeros sat up again this time pushing Ororo right onto Kitty so the two girls were on one another both eagerly awaiting Himeros's dick. The god shoved his dick into Ororo's cunt as she made out with Kitty who held Ororos black ass in hand, each thrust Himeros gave Ororo made her grind her pussy against Kitty's. Through the fucking Kitty slid down under Ororo and started to suck on her tits like a woman dying of thirst. When she exposed her own pussy some more Himeros attacked with his fingers. Through the combined efforts of his dick and fingers both women came screaming their heads off. But Himeros still hadn't cum yet, he laid down on the bed for both woman to press there boobs against his dick and start to give him a bood job while licking up and down his cock before his dick exploded like a fountain showering both girls with his cum. Himeros sighed having finally resleased properly and was even more pleased to see Kitty and Ororo had started to rub up against one another cleaning each other wit his cum on their face and tits.

"God… its so good." Ororo said "Yeah…" Kitty said as they laid down next to Himeros both on a different side. Himeros reached down and grabbed a handful of each ass and smiled at his work.


End file.
